An Untold Story
by EvilTwin829
Summary: Freedom or ALex finds that her family dies in a fire. Dean and Sam come to investigate to find that Dean still has his childhood crush. PLUS REVIEW WHEN YOU READ THIS! CHAPTER THREE FINALLY!
1. A Cry For Help

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but I do own my character Freedom._

**Chapter One: A Cry For Help**

_"Ha, ha. You'll never find me Dean." Alex said going to hide. Her light brown hair waved in the wind and her bright blue eyes shown in the light. _

_"You can't hide forever you know." Dean replied._

_"We'll see." she ran to hide in a tree._

_"One, two, three,...nine, ten. Ready or not here I come." he said looking every where. He looked for three minutes then gave up._

_"Okay Freedom(his nickname for her), you can come out now. I give up." Dean sounded a little worried. Even though he was only six he seemed to worry a lot._

_"Freedom? Freedom?!?" he almost started yelling._

_"Calm down Dean you worry to much." as she hopped down from the tree she was in right behind him. _

_"I don't try to." he said trying to but smart._

_"Dean! Freedom! Time to come in!" Dean's dad yelled from the house._

_"Come on Dean lets go. Dean? Dean?..."_

"Dean? Wake up Dean." Sam said to his brother who had been talking in his sleep for the last week.

"Uhn, oh um, good morning Sam. How did you sleep?" hoping he had a vision about a demon they could hunt down.

"Well I slept well, but what about you?" Sam asked sort of in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Really I am, there's nothing to worry about it's just some dreams or maybe memories, I'm not sure." Dean said trying to sound confident about himself.

"You don't seem okay. You know lately you've been have these dreams ever since I learned that I have vision. Are you sure your okay?" Sam knew that Dean hated being bugged about his dreams but this was serious or Sam thought it was.

"Look do you something or not Sam?" Dean just wanted to get off this subject and start hunting something.

"Wll yeah in fact I do. I was looking in the newspaper and found this." Sam held up a news article that read _Girl's Family Dies in Mysterious Fire._

"Okay lets go." they left their little house and headed southeast towards San Diego, California.

_"Dean, help me! Dean, please help me! DEAN_!!!..._"_ her voice started to fade as they reached her house.

"Dean we're here. Dean wake up." Sam said as he started shaking his older brother.

"Wha... what... oh, we're here. I guess I dozed off a little." Dean said waking up from his almost nightmare. They walked up and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." a woman's voice yelled at them.

"Hello may I help you gentlemen?" she had on a bright red dress and she had black hair and green eyes.

"Um, yes I'm detective Smith and this is my assistent detective Matthews and we would like to ask Alex a few questions about what happened." Dean said trying to sound like a detective and not a demon hunter.

"Sure detective, wouldn't you come in?" the ypung lady asked. Sam and Dean walked in waiting for the young girl to arrive.

"NO!!!!!! I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYONE!!!!!!! EXSPECIALLY DETECTIVES ANS I BET THEY AREN'T REAL DETECTIVES EITHER!!!!!!!! THEY PROBABLY JUST HERE FOR A NEWS STORY!!!!!!!!! SO NO TELL THEM TO GO AWAY AND IF ANYONE COMES NEAR ME, THEY WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?" Alex yelled hoping the intruders would go away.

"But Alex dear they just want to help that's all." the lady said trying to calm the young girl down.

"HELP! HELP! HOW CAN THEY HELP SOME ONE LIKE ME! NO ONE CAN HELP ME! NO ONE!!!!!" at this point she was throwing things at the lady trying to get her out of her room and leave her alone.

"But Alex dear..." and with that she slammed the door on the woman's face and yelled...

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!." the woman looked like she was going to cry. Dean know what would get her to calm down. Dean walked to the girls room and opened the door to where the young girl was crying in her bed.

"I THOUGHT I SA..." she was cut off by Dean.

"Freedom I just want to talk."

_And with that I leave a cliffhanger which in this case is good. Anywho R&R to tell how you thought._


	2. The Past Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural just my characters.**

_**Chapter Two:**_** The Past Unfolds**

Alexandra turned around to the two men standing in her doorway. She just stared infront of her.

"I haven't been called that in a long time. And only by… no it can't be… you couldn't be…" she started muttering to herself.

"I can't be who?" Dean said staring at her.

"I don't know where you heard that from but if you don't get out now…" she started threatening them.

"My name is Dean Winchester." Alex's eyes went wide. Then she started shaking her head.

"NO! DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD!!!!!!! NOW GET OUT! GET OUT!!" Alex yelled and pushed them out of the house then ran back to her room, and slammed the door.

"Dean's dead. Dean's dead. DEAN'S DEAD!!!!!!!" she yelled again and she started crying.

Back out in front Sam just looked at Dean.

"Okay, what was that?" Sam asked his older brother who was just staring at the black clouds forming in the sky.

"It's about to rain. I suggest we find a hotel." Dean said ignoring what Sam had just said.

"I suggest you tell me what's going on here Dean." Dean was opening the driver side door and Sam just slammed it shut.

"Dean? What was that in there?" Sam was now getting real mad that Dean was hiding something.

"I really suggest we get out of here." Dean just said calmly.

"Why do you keep ignoring me Dean? Uh? Is it because you won't tell me or 'cause you can't? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER DEAN?" Sam started yelling. Dean grabbed Sam and threw him up against the car.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" Dean took a deep breath and released Sam.

"I didn't do anything to her. I don't know what happened." and just then a bolt of lighting just missed Sam.

"Whoa!" Sam said jumping back. "That was close."

"And it's going to get closer if we don't get out of here." Dean said looking at Alex's window. She was standing there, listening to everything. She had stopped crying and just wanted them to leave.

"Gentlemen?" the lady that had answered the door walked over to them.

"I'm sorry about her. She's had it rough, please if there is anything I can do to help…"

"No it's okay we're leaving." Dean said getting in the car. The lady watched as Sam got into the passenger side and they drove away. Then she turned and went back into the house. Alex came out of her room and walked up to the women.

"Why did you let them in, in the first place Katherine? Why?" Alex asked in an irritated voice.

"I don't know. I guess because I thought that it would've helped." She answered.

"Well it didn't. So next time think before you act." And with that Alex turned around, walked into her bedroom and slammed the door before her aunt could say anymore.

Meanwhile Sam was arguing with Dean… again.

"Now that we are out of there would you like to tell me what all that was about?" Sam said not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Not really." Dean said looking around when they hit town.

"And why not, Dean?" Sam said a little worried. Dean saw a hotel and pulled in. Sam got out first. Dean walked to the front of the hotel and opened the door. He came up to the counter and when he saw no one was there he rang the bell.

A boy about fifteen came to the counter. He had short blonde hair and sorrowful green eyes.

"May I help you sir?" the boy asked then looked at Sam just walking in.

"Yeah can I have a room with two beds?" Dean said also looking at Sam.

"Okay." He said and Dean handed him a credit card. The kid scanned it and gave it back.

"Room 13." The boy handed Dean the room key and Sam turned and headed back towards the car, Dean right behind him. It only took them a minute to get to the room, and by now it was pouring down rain. Their room was dark red with wooden floors, and a small kitchen. The beds had black bedspreads on wooden frames. When they entered the room the first words came from Sam.

"Now that we have the hotel room and we are out of the rain, tell me how you know that girl?" Sam said catching his brother's eyes.

"I was four when I first met her. She had just moved in next door when her house went up in flames. Dad ran over and made sure everything was okay, it wasn't. Alex was still inside, in her room. You see she had three other brothers and her parents were helping them. Dad ran in to get her but the parents wouldn't let them. Them said that she couldn't be saved, that she had started the fire. I figured it was impossible that fact that she was only two.

"I looked up at her bedroom window and she was standing there crying, and I couldn't bare that so I ran. Dad yelled after me but I didn't listen. It was hard dodging the fire and falling wood. Then I finally reached her bedroom the door was opened so I just ran in. She turned around and she just simply said 'No Dean. I want to be here. I want to die and be with my daddy.' She told me that Sammy. She said she wanted to die." Dean was beginning to cry. And even Sammy looked like he was about to cry.

"I told her that I couldn't let her die. I just took one step and a piece of flaming wood fell on me. The next thing I knew I was laying in the hospital with Alex at my side. I asked her what happen and she said 'When I saw that you got hurt I ran over and you were asleep. So I pushed the log off you and tried to pull you down the stairs but before I could get down them a huge piece of fire fell on them. There was no way out and no way down, so I pushed you into a ball and covered you with my body.'

" 'Then I stairs fell and we fell through them. We were in the stair closet so I opened the door and pulled you through the front door and to your dad. Then the hospital car came and I told them that I wasn't leaving you so they agreed and that pretty much all.' She saved my life Sam. After that we were great friends and did everything together then the day of our fire after you were born. She was the first one out there to make sure you were okay and that I was fine. After dad ran out there was a big explosion it make her blind. I guess the last thing see saw was me on the ground knocked out; she must have thought that I died. When see found out that she was blind she ran out of the hospital and was gone."

"Wow, didn't you guys try looking for her?" Sammy asked wiping away the tears.

"For three months. I wouldn't let dad rest, but after a while dad didn't listen anymore and just said to forget about her. I tried to but I couldn't." Dean wiped away the tears and sat on a bed.

"And after all these years she hasn't changed, except her age. She supposed to be twenty-one." Sam looked at his brother.

"But she didn't look any older than sixteen." Sam was now back on the detective page.

"That's because she's a demon."

**That was long, well I guess it had to be anyway R&R and hoped you liked it.**


	3. Time To Face The Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural only my characters. _

**Chapter Three:**** Time to See the Truth**

"A DEMON!?!? You're kidding right? Dad wouldn't have looked for a demon and not try to kill it." Sam wasn't at the least bit happy with Dean.

"Sam calm down. You're over exaggerating. Yeah Dad did know that she was what she is but even he knew that she's harmless. She uses her power to change her appearance, okay? So just calm down." Dean tried to calm down his little brother.

"Harmless?!?! She almost struck me with lightning! You call that harmless?" Sam wasn't going along with it.

"But she didn't, did she?" Dean said sitting down in a stair next to him.

"No, but how did Dad know?" Sam said turning around and staring at the wall.

"She told him, after she told me. I think that's why her parents didn't try to help her in the fire. They weren't that nice to her and she was always at our house. She believed that she was safe there." Dean began muttering to himself.

"Dean! Pay attention. You're saying that she's a …" Sam was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could it be?" Dean stood up and didn't move. Another knock on the door made Sam walk over to it. He opened it.

"Hello sir. You called down to the desk and said you needed more towels." A man, same height as Sam in a bellboy suit told him.

"Bro? Who is it?" Dean yelled from where he was.

"Um… sir we didn't call to down to the desk." Sam didn't take his eyes off of the bellboy.

"Aren't you room 15?" Sam looked at the door. The number was gone.

"This is the wrong room." Sam said and the bellboy looked down.

"You're mistaken. This is the right room, you're the Winchester boys." He looked up and his eyes had changed all black. Sam stepped back but not in time to dodge the guy. He lifted Sam up and threw him against the wall.

"SAM!!!!!!! Oh you're gonna get it demon." And Dean took out his container of holy water and threw it on the demon. The demon screamed in pain but it didn't stop him. He grabbed Dean and slammed him up against the wall. He took out a knife that hid in his coat pocket.

"Say goodbye, hunter." The demon laughed and held up his knife.

"Don't you dare!" The demon spun around, Dean still slammed against the wall, and saw nothing. He looked around and he only saw Sam on the floor, knocked out. He turned back to Dean and smiled.

"I said DON'T YOU DARE!" This time the demon dropped Dean and spun around in a second.

"Who's there?!?!" The demon was scared and Dean knew it. So with the demon distracted, Dean sneaked over to Sam.

"I said WHO'S THERE?!?!" The demon spun and spun around again.

"I am." A shadow slid down from the wall onto the carpet. It floated up and formed a shape.

"Alex." Dean said from Sam's side.

"You bet." The shadow faded and Alexandra stood there. Her long, brown hair tide up in a ponytail and her grass green eyes were midnight blue.

"Ha ha ha! Damn Alex, for a second there I thought that there was a real threat." The demon looked at the young girl in amusement. He pushed past her and walked up to Dean and Sam.

"You think that I'm not a threat?" She looked as if she was going to kill him.

" No I don't." he said all truff like.

"Well you're all wrong." She hissed and her fingernails grew longer. Her top k-9 teeth became fangs and in a blink of an eye the demon fell to the floor. As soon as his body hit the carpet, his head rolled towards the window while his blood gushed out onto the carpet.

"Looks like I am still saving your butt." Blood dripped down from her hand and she smiled at Dean like nothing happened.

"I guess you are." Dean said just as Sam was waking up.

"How can you see us?" Sam asked standing up.

"Um ... well ... here let me show you my eyes." she whistled and what looked like a pure breed siberian huskey walked through the door. It looked around then came and sat by Alex. She patted it on the head and turned back to Sam and Dean.

"So many questions, but so little and a lot to remember." she sort of smiled but then frowned.

"Twenty years it's been since I've seen you and you show up at my doorstep. It's hard to face reality and I don't plan on facing it, so if you don't mind leave this town. I saved you once but next time you won't be so lucky." she faced the window now with tears flowing down her as she tryied to hide them.

"What do mean?" Dean asked standing up and walking to her but stopped when the dog growled at him.

"I mean, you don't know me anymore Dean. I've changed, a lot and truely I don't want to see you get hurt because of the people I've sent back to hell. So you need to leave and never return to me Dean. You faded once from my memory so you can do it again." her eyes were closed and the tears still flowed down her cheeks. The dog looked up at her with a sad glance, he could feel her pain.

"I'm not leaving, not again. I lost you once and I don't plan on loosing you again." Dean stepped past the growling dog and put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Dean... just... just leave." without a second thought she pulled out of Dean's reach and headed for the door, followed by her huskey.

"Alex don't..." Dean didn't get a chance to finish.

"Dean you gotta face the truth... I'm not that little girl you saved from her fate, I'm something totally new." and with that her and her dog were gone but only from sight. She now sat on top of the building with her arms rapped around her knees that were against her chest and she still cried as her dog layed down next to her.

**Well that's all for chapter three and I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me how you thought and maybe give some suggests about what could come next.**


End file.
